Flickering Blue Lights
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: Dean and Castiel settle down absolutely happy. Dean's teaching at a local kindergarten while Cas teaches at a high school nearby. Sam even has a wonderful girlfriend named Jessica. After babysitting Jess's little sister for a solid month Dean makes a decision Cas is uncomfortable with. Things get rocky in their relationship fast and a fight one night sends Dean running for Kansas.
1. Chapter One: Time Changes Us

**Flickering Blue Lights**

**Authoress' Note: **So I decided to start this because I'm getting frustrated with 'Forced to Wed a Prince'. Please note that 'Forced to Wed a Prince' will take priority over this story. I just need something else to write to keep me from quitting. I'm basing kindergarten in this off what I went to when I was in Kinder.

This is a sequel to 'The Blue Light at the End of the Dark Tunnel' You can read it if you want but it's crappy ohoho.

Dean is 26, Cas is 34 and Sam is 22

**…..**

**Chapter One: Time Changes Us**

Thursday mornings, the students were lazy today and they would be lazier on Friday. It made things a little challenging for Castiel Novak as a teacher, but he didn't mind it as much now. Most of his students thought he was an axe murderer and while he still had no idea where that idea had come from it was a little funny watching some of the 'jock' type students snap to attention if he went off at the class. He sat back on his chair and checked the time on his watch. Three minutes until the bell for recess went.

"Okay, you can pack up now." He called over his silent class. Instantly there was the sound of clattering chairs, pencil cases being unzipped and pens clinking together as they were returned to their places. There was also the dull chatter between classmates and sounds of relief which Castiel tried hard not to laugh at. He wasn't a scary teacher but he appeared that way to the majority of his students. The bell rang and the students started to forward out.

"Jeremy, don't forget to hand in that essay tomorrow. Otherwise you'll be writing it in detention." Castiel warned. Jeremy huffed and nodded before leaving the room. Either Castiel would be surprised with an essay tomorrow or he would be spending his afternoon waiting for Jeremy to write it. He'd taken to not being shocked when some of his disruptive students handed in well written essays. In his class he made all his essays hand written and could tell the difference between most students handwriting. It made it easier for him to spot cheaters.

Castiel smiled thinking back to a certain memory of a class in Lawrence Kansas he used to teach. His memorable year twelve class. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and checked it since it was recess.

"Oo. Bad Cassie, no phones in school!" A fellow teacher, Balthazar, called to him as he passed his classroom. Castiel would have flipped him off had there not been a student passing with him. He just opted for rolling his eyes before reading the message which happened to be from his lovely boyfriend.

**_You forgot your lunch. I dropped it off with the receptionist. She's nice, she laughed and called me a dear. I don't know why you said I shouldn't come around. The teachers are nice._**

Castiel sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from his fellow teachers now that they had seen his boyfriend. He sent a reply text back and started to pack his things up from his class.

…

"Alright guys let's pack up and get ready for lunch okay?" Dean Winchester called to his class of five and six year olds. They were previously having free time, but now they hurried to pack up their toys and things eager for lunch because usually Mr Winchester has something special for them at lunch time. Dean walks around them making sure the toys are put back where they're supposed to go. Little Ruby was holding on tightly to a white fluffy teddy bear and she didn't seem to want to put it away. Dean crouched down to her level with a small smile.

"Ruby, can you please put the bear back?" He asked. She pouted and shook her head. "Why not?"

"He's my friend." She replied. "I wanna take him to meet Bela."

"But if you take him outside he might get dirty and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Dean asked. Ruby thought about it for a moment before she shook her head.

"That would be bad." She mumbled into the back of the large teddy bear. "But I wanna take Snowy to meet Bela."

"Then how about you take mini Snowy?" Dean asked holding up a small white bear similar to the one Ruby was holding. "Mini Snowy was made so you could be able to take him around, he fits in your pocket see?" Dean put the little bear in Ruby's jacket pocket. Ruby gasped and smiled.

"You're right!" She exclaimed releasing the larger bear. She jogged off and Dean shook his head before putting the bear away. Ruby was a bit of annoying girl, she was mean to some of the other kids and she forgot her manners. But there were moments where she was sweet and cute.

"Alright kids, you ready for today's lunch surprise?" Dean called retrieving a large plastic container from the highest shelf where he'd put it earlier. The kids from his class all crowded around him excitedly. He opened the lid and revealed a batch of mini cupcakes. His class cheered and lined up smiling up at him. They all took one from the container and he sent them off to lunch. Lisa Braeden and Benny Lafitte were watching over the first half of lunch leaving Dean time to check his phone and have some lunch. He sat down in the staff room and pulled out a sandwich and his phone. He got a reply from his fantastic boyfriend.

**_Thank you, but now I'm never going to hear the end of it because of my handsome Adonis boyfriend. _**

Dean laughed out loud at that. He shot off a reply before he got an incoming call.

"Hello?" He asked standing up and going outside to the front of the staff room since the hallway was empty.

"Hi Dean, it's Jess." His brother's girlfriend's voice greeted.

"Hi Jess, what's up?" He asked smiling. He liked Jessica, she was a great girl and she made Sam happy. Smart as hell and pretty to boot.

"Well, remember how Sam and I are going to my friend's wedding? We're going up to do all the rehearsal stuff." She started.

"Yup, I remember. Have fun…did you need something else?" Dean asked. Jess hesitated for a moment. "Jess what is it?" Dean asked worried.

"Well, Mum and Dad have gone overseas on a holiday and I'm supposed to take care of Avery, my little sister, but she would just be bored if she came with us…I was wondering if you could babysit her for me? I'll give you money for things she might need and all that so-"

"Not another word Jess. I can take care of Avery for you, don't worry about it." Dean interrupted. "I'm totally fine with it." He heard Jess sigh with relief.

"Great, thank you so much. I was worried I might have to get a babysitter that she wouldn't know and that would be awful. She loves her 'brother' Dean. He's fun unlike me apparently." She said and Dean laughed imagining her rolling her eyes.

"Well that's settled, what time should I pick her up?" Dean asked.

"Sam and I will drop her off next week. Is that okay?" Jess asked. Dean nodded to himself.

"Yeah that's fine, I've got Term 1 break then." He chirped.

"Great! Thank you so much again Dean!" Jess said happily.

"No problem Jess." Dean replied. "I'm gonna have my lunch now."

"Sure sure! I'll see you later Dean. Thanks again." They hung up and Dean went back to the staff room. He relaxed and ate his lunch texting Castiel because at this time they were both on lunch break. Dean's recess break was later than Castiel's but there was a stage at lunch where they were both free unless one of them had yard duty.

…

Castiel sighed with relief as he pulled up into the small house he shared with his boyfriend Dean. They had been going out for about eight or so years now. Castiel and Sam had never seen Dean happier. He deserved happiness after all the shit he put up with from his father.

"I'm home." Castiel announced. Dean met him at the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing an apron, he had been baking again.

"Welcome home." Dean replied giving Castiel a small kiss on the lips. "I've just been baking cookies for my class tomorrow."

"You're such a sweetheart." Castiel teased.

"They like it, plus I get to kill time waiting for you to come home." Dean replied.

"You're adorable." Castiel chuckled kissing him once again. "I'm going to put this stuff down."

"Alright I'm going to continue baking." Dean replied. He turned and went back off towards the kitchen while Castiel walked towards their shared bedroom.

Along the hallway there were various pictures on the walls of Castiel and Dean when they had gone on holidays, Christmas parties, birthday parties and so on so forth. They were arranged in such a way so that you could clearly see how Dean grew taller than Castiel. Obviously this was Dean's work. Castiel didn't mind.

He set down his bag on the floor and shrugged off his trench coat hanging it up in the closet along with his suit jacket. He turned to the top of a small cabinet in their room and smiled at the picture of Mary sitting on top of it in a lovely frame. Dean loved that picture. Castiel knew he loved it more than the pictures of he and Castiel together. But it never bothered Castiel. He knew Dean loved and missed his mother.

"Cas!" Dean called from the kitchen. "You want a cookie?" Castiel left their room and walked back down to the lounge and into the kitchen. Dean had just set out a tray of cookies to cool.

"Of course." Castiel replied wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, Billy puked on Lisa's shoes today and she screeched. I laughed so hard I couldn't help myself." Dean replied with a chuckle. "I can't say she was too pleased with that." Castiel clicked his tongue.

"So immature." He teased. Dean rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Oh…uh I hope you don't mind. I didn't think at the time and just agreed but…" Dean trailed off.

"What is it?" Castiel asked suddenly worried. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing to get worried about." Dean chuckled nervously. "But uh, Jess and Sam are going up for wedding rehearsals. I offered to take care of Jess's little sister Avery….sorry."

"Oh…" Castiel trailed off. "That's okay. I am a bit annoyed that you didn't check with me first but I'm fine with it."

"Thanks Cas, sorry. Next time I'll ask you first." Dean said looking over his shoulder at Castiel. Castiel smiled softly and kissed him. Dean hummed turning a little and closing his eyes. He deepened the kiss running his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip asking for entry. Castiel complied opening his mouth and touching his tongue to Dean's. Dean turned around and Castiel pushed him up against the bench slotting between his legs.

"It's still early." Dean rasped when their lips parted.

"When has time ever mattered to you?" Castiel grumbled as he ravished Dean's neck littering it with kisses and nips. He bucked his hips up against Dean's crotch, their hard lengths rubbing against each other.

"Bedroom." Dean whined. "Now."

"Like I would deny you." Castiel hummed pulling Dean from the counter.

**…..**

The next few days were quiet for Dean and Castiel despite the sex and general teasing which resulted in chasing each other around the house giggling. However, it soon came to Monday morning and Sam and Jess were dropping off Avery.

"Remember to be good for Dean, okay Avery?" Jess said crouched down at Avery's level. Avery Moore was a small six year old girl with a head of long blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes.

"I will." She chirped. "Have fun, don't come back!"

"Hey, I'm gonna take offense at that too." Sam chuckled.

"Oh I don't mean that for you Sam!" Avery exclaimed. "I love you." She latched onto his leg and Sam laughed while Jess rolled her eyes.

"Come on bub I'm the better looking brother." Dean said sweeping her off the ground and lifting her up into the air. She screamed in delight and giggled. "I'm also more fun."

"Jerk." Sam scoffed.

"Bitch." Dean replied.

"Hey! Avery doesn't need to learn any new words." Jess scolded. "Remember last time?"

"Alright alright." Dean groaned rolling his eyes.

"You two should get going, you don't want to miss your flight." Castiel said and yawned.

"Alright." Sam said nodding. "Bye guys."

"See you in two weeks." Jess said waving as she and Sam got into the taxi they called.

"Wave goodbye to your sister." Dean told Avery. Avery waved her arm quickly as the taxi pulled out from the curb and drove away. "Well then, who's ready for breakfast?"

"Me me me!" Avery chirped.

"Coffee." Castiel grumbled rubbing his eyes. Dean laughed and carried Avery into the house before setting her down.

"Don't be too hard on Cas, he's not a morning person like you." He said ruffling her hair. "Eggs, Bacon and coffee on the way."

"Can I have toast too?" Avery asked. "Please?"

"Of course you can." Dean chuckled going into the kitchen. Castiel shuffled into the lounge and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Avery jogged around the couch before climbing up on it and sitting next to him. She offered him a bright grin which he half-heartedly returned. He was too tired.

"I haven't met you before." Avery said. "Who are you?"

Dean had visited Jess's family half a dozen times but Castiel only remembers going once. The other times he was either sick, had lots of work to do or visiting Gabriel. There was also the odd occasion where Dean would randomly drop by while Castiel was still working.

"My name is Castiel." Castiel replied gruffly. He saw Avery frown probably at the difficulty of his name. "You can call me Cas."

"You have a funny name." Avery said. "Do you live here with Dean?"

"I quite like my name and yes, I do." Castiel replied.

"Oh." Avery breathed. She was quiet for a few moments before she turned to Castiel again. "Why do you live with Dean?"

"Because…" Castiel hesitated. Was he supposed to tell Avery of the relationship he had with Dean? Surely Sam, Jess or Dean had mentioned it before.

"Because Cas and I are madly in love." Dean announced as he walked in with a coffee mug. He set it down on the coffee table and kissed Castiel on the cheek before returning to the kitchen.

"So you and Dean are like Jess and Sam?" Avery asked.

"Y-yeah…" Castiel trailed off picking up the coffee cup. He watched Avery from the corner of his eye to see her reaction.

"Okay, as long as you love each other." She said with a nod of her head. Castiel smiled a little bit.

…

It was around twelve in the afternoon when Dean went for a quick supply run. He had left Castiel with Avery and they had both been watching cartoons.

"Cas, I'm hungry." Avery commented from her seat on the couch. "I want a snack." She was quiet for a moment then added "Please."

"Dean will be home soon, he's gone to get snacks." Castiel replied. Avery pouted and kicked her little feet.

"But I'm hungry." She grumbled. Castiel frowned and glanced towards the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"I'll see if there's something in the kitchen." He said standing up off the couch and walking around the back as not to walk in front of Avery's view of the television.

"Okay." She mumbled.

Castiel walked into the kitchen, the room was mainly Dean's domain. He was a damn good cook and made sure Castiel and Sam knew it. They had assumed he had no idea how to cook something beyond simple meals and with the amount of junk food he got from diners it would have been a stretch asking him to cook a roast. Sam had even laughed when Dean suggested making it for Christmas one year. Dean had boasted for days when he had them all scarfing down the roast he made like it was their last meal. Dean kept the kitchen well equipped and generally well stocked.

"Okay…what do we have here?" Castiel mumbled to himself opening up the fridge. There was leftover homemade macaroni and cheese Dean had made the night before, beer, soft drinks, cheese, ham, salad stuff and basically nothing Castiel would think a little girl would want to eat as a snack. Castiel looked over on one of the benches and saw a plastic container with chocolate chip cookies in it. He walked over and pulled out a plate from one of the cabinets on his way before he set the plate up with some cookies for him and for Avery.

"Cookies!" Avery cheered when he came back to the room. "Thank you Cas!"

"Some of them are for me as well, don't eat all of them." Castiel said when Avery grabbed four cookies in one go. She only nodded in response and started chowing down. Castiel leaned back into the couch and looked at the television. He took a cookie off the plate and started to eat it thinking back to meeting Dean.

The way had met was…different… but Castiel was only glad that the damage from then had passed. Even though it's bad to say, Castiel will always be grateful for the way they met only because of the outcome. Dean and Sam were happy. That was all that mattered.

Castiel continued to reminiscence on the past and failed to notice when Dean walked in or when Avery ate all the cookies. He stayed on the couch staring at the television while Dean and Avery put away groceries and talked about food. It wasn't until Dean swatted him on the nose that Castiel actually started paying attention to his surroundings.

"Day dreamer." Dean teased grinning. "Got your head in the clouds?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you." Castiel replied. Dean smiled softer and kissed Castiel's forehead.

"I love you too." He said.

"Eww." Avery said pulling a face. "Mum and Dad do that. It's icky."

"Nobody asked you bub." Dean replied sticking out his tongue. Avery stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. Dean laughed.

"You are a bad influence." Castiel teased. Dean just winked at him.


	2. Chapter Two: The First Few Days

**Authoress' Notes: **Gah. Thank you all so much for the follows and favourites. Tell me how I go on this because I really don't know and I think my writing is shit ohoho. The chapters with Avery will be short and sweet. I don't intend to pull any really angst strings yet. But that isn't to say that this won't be angsty. Forgive me uwu. Sorry it took so long to update. I have a problem with my wrist at the moment.

**…..**

**Chapter Two: The First Few Days**

Dean and Avery had gone to an ice-cream parlour while Castiel was sleeping. Somehow Castiel had managed to stay up all night watching cartoons. So rather than make lots of noise playing games in the house, Dean decided to take Avery out so Castiel could sleep.

"You like it bub?" Dean asked as he licked his own chocolate chip ice-cream. Avery nodded enthusiastically getting her rainbow flavoured ice-cream on her cheeks, nose and chin. Dean laughed thankful he had picked up quite a few napkins at the ice-cream parlour.

The two were sitting in a nearby park just relaxing with their ice-creams. Kids were running around with their friends or with their dogs or older siblings. Some couples were walking along the paths the same with some parents watching their kids.

"Hey Dean." Avery said taking a bit of her ice-cream cone.

"What's up bub?" Dean replied still looking out at the park.

"How long have you and Cas been together?" She asked. Dean grinned.

"I thought you didn't want to know about our icky lovey dovey relationship?" He teased. Avery pouted and chomped angrily on her ice cream cone. "Eight years, why do you ask?"

"Why didn't you bring him over to meet us?" She huffed. Dean took out a napkin and started wiping her face while she squirmed.

"Cas met Jess and he knew Sam. But every time I'd drop by he'd be working or he went to see his brother." He answered.

"So you'd come over when he was gone because you didn't know what to do?" She asked. Dean nodded. "Rude!" Dean laughed.

"I'll start bringing him over more if you want bub." He said. Avery nodded with a tiny frown in place.

"Good." She said. Dean grinned. He turned away and looked out at the people just generally having a good time. He failed to notice a woman maybe a little older than he walk up to stand beside where he and Avery sat.

"Excuse me, is this your daughter?" She asked almost startling Dean. He turned to look at her. She was shorter than him with a head of rich brown hair and almond brown eyes.

"Hi, no she isn't." Dean replied with a smile.

"He's my brother!" Avery piped up grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww, how old are you sweetie?" The woman asked. Avery crinkled her nose and frowned annoyed, she hated being called sweetie. Thus why Dean called her bub instead.

"Six." Avery replied tersely. Dean chuckled and pat her head.

"And how old are you?" The woman asked wiggling her eyebrows. Avery made a face at her and looked to Dean.

"Twenty six." Dean replied.

"That's a big age gap." She noted looking from Dean to Avery.

"It's quite the age gap, but that doesn't matter." Dean said ruffling Avery's hair. "Anyway, is there something you need? I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The woman asked frowning now. "You're gay?"

"Yeah, boyfriend. Got a problem with that?" Dean replied narrowing his eyes.

"It's a sin you know." The woman said glaring at him.

"Whatever, you wanna leave us alone now?" Dean scoffed. The woman just shook her head and muttered 'disgusting' before walking away. Avery poked her tongue out after her before turning to Dean.

"Why did she say that?" She asked.

"Some people don't agree with who I chose to love because we're both guys." He replied. Avery frowned.

"That's stupid, they should care about if you're safe and happy." She mumbled. "People are stupid."

"Mm." Dean hummed. "Anyway, wanna go back home and pester Cas?"

"Oh, wait can we go and get pancakes?" Avery asked hopeful.

"It's almost twelve in the afternoon." Dean replied raising his eyebrows.

"So?" Avery replied trailing the 'o' slightly.

"Tell ya what, we'll walk around the park for a bit then we'll go home and I'll make you pancakes." Dean chuckled.

"Okay!" Avery said beaming.

Dean and Avery walked around the park with Avery talking the whole time and occasionally getting comments from people saying that they were cute. Unexpectedly when they were about to go home Castiel showed up. He was standing by the Impala with a smile on his face. Since Castiel had joined them Dean decided they'd go to a diner and get some lunch.

"I want pancakes!" Avery exclaimed grinning.

"Pancakes after lunch." Dean told her gently.

"Aww, do they have nuggets?" Avery asked looking at her menu and tilting it side to side. "They have blueberry pie."

"Sweet." Dean hummed.

"Ah, ah, ah." Avery replied. "Pie after lunch." She puffed out her chest and smirked.

"Cheeky." Dean scoffed.

…

The following day had Dean going out to see his co-worker Lisa who was freaking out over something that had happened to her son Ben. Lisa and Dean were good friends and Ben admired Dean, he was a good kid. It was safe to say that Dean was concerned to get a phone call from Lisa with her sobbing on the other end about something happening to Ben.

"I'll be back later, I'll text you when. You don't mind do you?" Dean asked standing in the doorway but Castiel knew he was concerned and would worry about Ben the whole day if he didn't go.

"It's perfectly fine Dean, go. Text me later." Castiel said pushing Dean out the door gently. "I love you. I hope everything's okay with Ben." Dean nodded and left quickly with the rumble of the Impala.

Castiel closed the door and sighed. He wasn't sure how he was going to go with Avery, he wasn't too good with kids. He had a younger cousin, Samandriel, who he had babysit once when he was about 7. When Samandriel had fallen over and started crying Castiel had no idea what to do. Thankfully Gabriel had come over and helped him deal with Samandriel. If Gabriel hadn't come over Castiel would have been utterly hopeless.

"Cas?" Avery asked having returned from the bathroom. "Where did Dean go?"

"Dean will be back later, one of his co-workers called up. Something happened to her son. Dean went to see what was going on." Castiel answered. "Her son is fond of Dean."

"Dean's really cool." Avery admitted nodding her head. "Cooler than my sister anyway." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Castiel smiled.

"So…what would you like to do today?" He asked awkwardly. Avery hummed and then touched her stomach when it growled.

"Food." She groaned. "I'm so hungry."

"Alright, I'll get some breakfast up." Castiel replied going into the kitchen. He grabbed cereal and heard Avery groan loudly. "What?"

"I want bacon and eggs." She whined. Castiel frowned because he had given a few eggs to their neighbour yesterday and Dean had baked off the rest of the eggs last night.

"We don't have any eggs." He said. Avery pouted.

"But…" She trailed off. "Bacon and eggs…"

"What if we go to the store and buy some eggs?" Castiel asked. "I'll make you some toast for now."

"Okay." Avery agreed. She climbed up onto one of the stools in the kitchen as Castiel got bread out. "Can I have honey?"

"Of course." Castiel replied.

"Don't you live off coffee?" Avery asked. "Dean said you weren't a morning person."

"I already had a cup." He answered. More like half a cup. He was worried when Dean woke him up when he answered his phone. Dean had looked panicked when Castiel had opened his eyes which had snapped him wide awake. All he needed now was to know if Lisa and Ben were alright.

After he made Avery some toast he changed out of his pyjamas and into a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. He waited until Avery finished before getting her to change as he cleaned up the kitchen. With them changed and slightly fed they made their way to the supermarket. Avery complained that Castiel's car wasn't as cool as Dean's but Castiel ignored her. Obviously Dean's car was cool, but there was no need to rag on his car.

Within the supermarket they walked side by side with Avery holding Castiel's hand. He had taken to going down the tea and coffee aisle first. Generally when he went shopping with Dean he would do this too. Always paranoid he needed more coffee.

"Cas this isn't the cookie aisle." Avery noted.

"You wanted eggs not cookies." Castiel pointed out.

"I want bacon **and **cookies." Avery stressed. Castiel only hummed as they walked out of the aisle. Avery started tugging on his hand to the confectionary aisle.

"We're here for eggs." He said.

"But Caaaaaaaas." Avery trailed off in a whiney voice.

"Avery, Dean went shopping yesterday and bought enough." Castiel said firmly. Avery frowned and pouted at him.

"But he didn't get these ones, I'll show you!" She let go of his hand and started running down the confectionary aisle. Castiel quickly followed after her muttering under his breath. When he reached her Avery had a box of rainbow sprinkle cookies.

"Avery, there are enough cookies at home and Dean can always bake more." Castiel said. "Put them back."

"But I want them." She said pouting. Castiel shook his head and her lower lip quivered as she stared up at him with large eyes. Samandriel had did this just before he started crying.

"Okay." Castiel said quickly. "We can get them." Avery gave him a toothy grin and looked at more products in the aisle.

…

A quick trip to the shops. That was what it was supposed to be. Castiel tried to deny Avery some of the things they had at home already…but every time she looked to cry or throw a tantrum he quickly changed his mind. It hit lunch time by the time they got home and surprisingly Dean was home.

"Where were you guys? I texted…" Dean trailed off at the sight of all the shopping bags. "Cas I went shopping the other day what…"

"We didn't have any eggs. Avery wanted eggs and bacon." Castiel replied with a sigh.

"And so you come back with how many eggs? It doesn't even all look like eggs." Dean replied. Castiel sighed again while Avery took a packet of lollies and ran into the lounge with a grin on her face. Dean stepped closer to his boyfriend with his hands on his hips.

"I didn't want her to throw a tantrum or start crying in the store." Castiel mumbled.

"Babe, you shouldn't let her do that. She's cheeky. She'll know to ask you for things now." Dean replied.

"I'm not good with crying children." Castiel sighed. Dean shook his head but he had a small smile on his lips.

"I'll talk to her, in the meantime put this away and put the sweets in the top shelves. Hide them the best you can." Dean said.

"Thank you." Castiel replied. "Oh, how's Ben?"

"He's fine, a little shaken up. He fell over and broke his leg." Dean replied. "Lisa's boyfriend came around and he told me to leave. I didn't want to cause anymore drama so I left."

"Why did he ask you to leave?" Castiel asked.

"He doesn't like that Lisa and I are friends." Dean scoffed. "And that Ben likes me better."

"Lisa might need to find a better boyfriend." Castiel mumbled. Dean laughed and went to talk to Avery.


End file.
